


A tale of two princesses

by curl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, past audrey/ben, past audrey/chad, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Audrey has had no luck finding her true love. Lonnie might help her realize why.





	A tale of two princesses

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the femslash day of the Summer of Descendants on tumblr

It wasn't that she didn't care about Ben, or that she hadn't enjoyed their relationship at least partially, but if she was being honest she did not become his girlfriend because she was in love with him.  
For as long as she could remember, Audrey had dreamed of once being kissed awake by her true love, a handsome prince, just like her mother.  
In her dreams, however, Audrey's true love didn't have a face. Because she hadn't met him yet, she thought, and she had believed that when the time came, she would know.  
As she got older her dream evolved into something more.. practical. Her true love would not come to her if she kept waiting idly, there was no evil fairy, no spell - no catalyst for her happiness, so she had to take initiative.

Aware of her own beauty - blessed genes, so to speak - she knew she had the liberty to pick whom she believed had to be her true love. Anyone would be happy to be with her, after all.  
It was a no-brainer, really.  
She had known Ben all her life. He was kind, handsome, and soon to be the most powerful man in Auradon.  
Audrey held the title of princess, but ever since Adam became the sole ruler over all of the kingdoms that title was a mere formality.  
With Ben, however, Audrey would regain some of the power - if not more - that had been taken from her family.

It all made sense, Ben had to be Audrey's true love.  
So she picked him, and he was happy about it, but looking back he might have had the same misconceptions about love as her.  
At first, though, all seemed fine. They were the most beautiful couple in Auradon, and everyone believed that they had found their joint happily ever after.  
There was only one thing missing; in her dreams her true love still did not have a face.

After a while of putting on her brightest smile and looking her absolute best next to Ben, Audrey was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake.  
Even thought she did care deeply about Ben, somehow it didn't feel like she always thought it would.  
Still, she intended to stay with him. There were other perks to being the future king's girlfriend, after all. Plus, she had to keep up appearances - such a royal breakup could potentially follow her for the rest of her life.  
But when Mal came onto the scene it suddenly wasn't Audrey's choice anymore and it all came crashing down on her.  
She was heartbroken. Not because she had lost her true love - deep down she always knew it was never meant to be Ben - but because she didn't know where to go from there. She had believed that at Ben's side her life was all that it was supposed to be, but then the rug was pulled out from under her feet.  
Desperate to fix what she could, and to seek revenge for the injustice she had been dealt, she ran to Chad, only to realize soon after that not only was it futile, but she also ended up hurting him in the process.

 

So there she was, without a prince, without a plan for the first time in her life, but with a sharp pain on her forehead.  
The other cheerleaders looked at her in shock, some of them even covered their mouths with their hands.  
Blinking against the light that seemed way too bright all of a sudden, Audrey recognized Ben, who reached out to help her back to her feet.  
Reluctantly, she let him. Sure, they had made their peace, and her grudge was more towards the entire situation than Ben himself, but she would still rather keep her distance from him, at least for a little while longer.  
"Are you okay?", he asked, checking for more potential injuries.  
She yanked her hand from his gentle grip and huffed. "Of course I'm not okay! My beautiful face!" Glaring at the other tourney players she asked, "Which of you Neanderthals do I have to thank for this?!" She took a deep breath to remind herself that losing her temper didn't look good on a princess.

One of the players stepped forward. "Me," Lonnie said, approaching slowly with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry, Audrey, it was an accident!"  
Audrey was still livid, but seeing her dear friend's genuine remorse helped her stay calm.  
"You should see the nurse," Ben suggested.  
"I'll go with you!", Lonnie offered immediately and added, "I wanna make sure you're really okay."  
With a sigh Audrey linked her arm with Lonnie's for support and together they made their way towards the school building.

"Sorry for calling you a Neanderthal," Audrey said, although she still felt it was justified. Lonnie should really have paid more attention, what if Audrey was left with an ugly scar?  
Lonnie smirked. "It's okay, I kind of deserved it. I really messed up that shot."

 

The royal families all fostered close relationships with each other, which was how they first met when they were little, although they only saw each other a few times before Lonnie came all the way from China to attend Auradon Prep.  
Whenever a fairy tale told of a beautiful princess in a land far far away, it was Lonnie whom Audrey pictured, and she was more than a little surprised when she learned that Lonnie was not your typical princess.  
One might wonder how Audrey and Lonnie became friends at all.  
Lonnie did share some of Audrey's interests, such as fashion and beauty, but other than that they were not much alike.  
The biggest difference between the two was probably that Lonnie didn't mind getting her hands dirty, no, she downright enjoyed it. Running around with a bunch of sweaty guys - and in the process getting sweaty herself - rolling around in the grass and bruising her knees; but she did it all with an elegance that Audrey oh so admired.  
And she was confident, funny, caring, and her beauty seemed so effortless. Audrey might have been a little jealous.  
Lonnie was like a princess in Audrey's dreams - if those princesses were to slay dragons.

Audrey wouldn't admit it, but she was glad that Lonnie put up with her bossiness and egotism, and not because she was trying to kiss up but because she knew how to stand her ground. And it was never with defiance but with charm that she managed to get Audrey to make compromises.  
Oh if the handsome princes of Auradon could be a little more like Lonnie.

 

"I feel really bad," Lonnie said when they left the nurse's office.  
Luckily it wasn't so bad and there wasn't even a visible bruise, although it still stung a little where the ball had hit her.  
"You should!", Audrey responed. She wasn't really that upset with Lonnie, but didn't want to let her off the hook so easily.  
Lonnie could tell that she wasn't being serious, but nonetheless she said, "Let me make it up to you. Milkshakes?"  
With a content smile Audrey replied, "Throw in a piece of pie and I'll think about it."  
Lonnie laughed and offered her arm to Audrey again even though she didn't actually need the support.

 

They ended up getting ice cream instead and took a stroll through Auradon City.  
"How are you feeling?", Lonnie asked.  
Audrey gave her usual combo of red and blue raspberry a lick. "I don't even feel it anymore, it's fine."  
"No, I mean in general. You seem more.. contemplative lately. Ever since you broke up with Chad," Lonnie elaborated.  
"I don't mind it much. I think he's taking it a lot harder than me," Audrey replied with a shrug. "I shouldn't have gone to him in the first place."  
Lonnie still looked a little worried. "So you're okay?"  
Audrey wondered when Lonnie had learned to see right through her. Perhaps it was time to open up about her troubles, and Lonnie seemed to be the right person for it. 

Looking at a point far away, Audrey said, "I've been approaching this whole true-love-thing all wrong. Ben had seemed like the right choice, but it didn't go at all like I had imagined." She glanced at her friend. "What am I going to do? Will I just stay alone forever?"  
"I'm sure you won't," Lonnie tried to assure her. "You just haven't found the right person yet."  
"That's what everyone says!", Audrey retorted. "But no-one ever tells me how I'll know! I have considered everyone in this kingdom and I want none of them!" She took a deep breath to calm down. There were quite a lot of other people in the street and she didn't want to cause a scene.  
Lonnie stopped walking and was hesitant when she spoke. "Have you really considered _everyone_?"  
"What do you mean?", Audrey asked, creasing her eyebrows.  
"Well," Lonnie began and glanced from side to side. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I.. never wanted a prince. I'd much rather have a princess to be my one true love."  
Audrey stared at her, mouth slightly agape as she let the words sink in.  
And suddenly it made sense why a beautiful princess like Lonnie was still alone.

When Audrey took too long to respond, Lonnie tried to brush it off. "Just a hunch, nevermind, you can just forget about it."  
Lonnie turned to walk on, but Audrey put a hand on her arm to stop her. "No, wait." She thought for a moment to choose her words carefully. "None of the stories I've heard all my life ever told of two princesses. I thought it would never be possible."  
Lonnie's expression turned hopeful. "Those stories weren't written for us. Maybe you should turn off you brain and listen to you heart."  
"My heart says...", Audrey hesitated as she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. "..That I will never find what I'm looking for in a prince." It was like a weight lifted from her shoulders to finally admit to herself why her efforts had been in vain. She met Lonnie's gaze, and just above a whisper, she asked, "What does yours say?"  
The corners of Lonnie's mouth twitched upwards. "It says that you're the most beautiful princess of them all," she responded in a soft voice.  
Of course Audrey knew that, but those words had never meant so much to her before.  
With a coy smile she averted her eyes.

Lonnie took Audrey's hand and led her into an alley, away from the main street and all the people.  
"So, would you consider giving the tale of two princesses a try?", she asked when they came to a halt.  
Looking back over her shoulder to where they had come from, where people were passing by, Audrey replied. "What will they say?"  
Lonnie brushed her fingers over Audrey's cheek, guiding her gaze back to her. "Whatever they want. I'm not going to let them stand in the way of my happily ever after."  
Audrey let out a breath and smiled. It was hard to be scared when Lonnie made it all sound so simple.

Their fingers were intertwined and Audrey didn't notice that ice cream had begun trickling over her hand when Lonnie stepped a little closer.  
Gently, she brushed hair out of Audrey's face, careful not to touch her injury, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
So, instead of a handsome prince, Audrey had found a beautiful princess, and she finally understood what it meant to be kissed awake.


End file.
